


Milestones

by Wilvarin



Series: Adorable Blueberries [14]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilvarin/pseuds/Wilvarin
Summary: Re'luniss belongs to mimabeann
Relationships: Female Imperial Agent/Male Smuggler, Rel/Essie
Series: Adorable Blueberries [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008360
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Re'luniss belongs to mimabeann

"Kathy, sweetheart, this tea tastes a little bit weird."  
Re'luniss has put a doll teacup on the low table, glancing over at the tiny chiss girl, sitting across from him. The girl gave him a very serious look, one that has always reminded him of her mother.  
"But Daddy, Auntie Kalijo said that it's something _every_ girl should know how to do. She said you will feel funny, but it won't be for long. Do you feel funny?"  
Realization dawned on him, he spun around in his chair, nearly losing his balance - his head swam and he felt dizzy.  
"Kalijo!!!!! You've told my daughter to spike the tea for the doll party?!"  
The rattattaki poked her head in the room.  
"Did you drink it?"  
"Of course I did! It's my child's tea party!"  
"Well done, kid! Auntie is so proud of you!"  
"And Daddy didn't suspect anything!" The girl beamed proudly.  
Rel groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
 _Four years earlier.  
_  
Rel was pacing, going from one side of the Phantom's common room to another.  
"You're making grooves in the floorboards." Skir'mir pointed out, grinning. "She's gonna be mad at you for ruining the perfection of her ship' floor."  
The young man shot him a glare and opened his mouth to retort, but just then the door of the medbay quietly hissed open and Lokin strode out.  
"She's resting. Don't take too long." He patted Rel on the shoulder, pushing him towards the door.  
Re'luniss gave him the "I'm a medic too, you don't have to point out everything for me" look - which made the older man snort a short laugh.  
"I know, I know, you know better. Just a habit."  
He walked past the still snickering man and carefully closed the door behind himself.   
Essie was half-sitting on the bed, gently cradling a loose bundle of blankets to her chest, cooing at it.   
He suddenly felt bashful - they've been waiting for this day for all these long months, but that very moment he for some reason felt like he was walking on paper-thin ice of happiness. Rel sucked in a breath, tentatively approaching the bed.   
His wife looked up from the baby in her arms, smiling at him.  
"Rel," her voice was soft, "meet your baby daughter."  
Rel carefully took the bundle in his arms swiping his thumb across the silky-soft black fluff on the baby's head and her plump cheek.  
"Hey, little one," he whispered.   
He felt surreal, brain desperately trying to process this new feeling - the explosive mix of adoration and fierce protectiveness, and to form the words he wanted to say, the vows he wanted to make to this tiny baby girl in his arms.   
"We," he cleared his throat, looking back at La'stessia, "we never discussed the names."  
"Oh," she looked very sheepish all of a sudden like she was caught red-handed.  
"Oh?" he couldn't help but laugh a little. "What is it? Come on, can't be worse than the ones Skir'mir suggested the other day!"  
"I was thinking," Essie took a deep breath. "How about... Kathe'haeli?"  
Rel blinked. Then again, fighting the lump rising in his throat and the stinging behind his eyes. Of all the names he'd less expected to hear was his mother's.  
"I..." he gulped, squeezing his eyes to stop the burning. "I..."  
He heard the rustling of the bedcovers and felt a light tugging on his sleeve, bringing him down on the bed, into Essie's arms. Their foreheads bumped together and her hands came up to cradle his face, wiping off the tears streaming down his cheeks.  
“I…” he repeated, just then realizing that he was crying. "Thank you." His voice broke and he had to take a shuddering breath.  
The baby in his arms let out an annoyed whine, demanding attention, and the sound made him open his eyes and look down at his daughter.   
"Kathe'haeli," he whispered, smiling. "Welcome to this big, big, wonderful world."


	2. Milestones (bonus).

"So, how is... Woah!" Skir'mir froze in his tracks eyeing Re'lunnis with growing anxiety. The chiss looked shaken, his eyes puffed, and when he simply crossed the room, wordlessly swooping the Cathar into a tight hug Skir'mir's heart sank somewhere in the deepest pits of his stomach.  
"Rel! _Vod! Meg ru'banar?_ What in the kriffin' hell happened? What's wrong?" He squeezed the chiss back, patting his back. "What's wrong?" He repeated, searching for his friend's eyes.  
Re'luniss let out a shaking breath, mumbling almost inaudible.  
"...mom's name." Skir'mir had to strain his ears to try and hear his friend's voice.  
"What?"  
"She suggested giving the baby my mother's name. I have a daughter! And Essie suggested we give her my mom's name!"  
"YOU WHAT? _Gar chakaaryc di'kut!"_ Abruptly, he pushed Rel away, holding him at an arm-length and keeping yelling. "You, kriffing idiot! You scared the kriffing hell out of me! I thought something bad happened! I thought..." Skir'mir sank down on the couch, swiping his palm across the face.  
"I would've punched you, but I don't want to explain to your wife what happened to your kriffin' face," he mumbled. "But if you say that you did it on purpose, I will still punch you!"  
"I didn't. Though now when you mentioned it, I think I might've had." Rel chuckled, plopping down on the couch next to the Cathar. "We never discussed the names, you know. And then she just suggested my mother's name. Just like that." He waved his hand emphasizing the point. "I have a daughter, Skir'mir! Can you imagine?" He laughed, bewildered, and happy, and all Skir'mir could do was slapping him on the shoulder and swooping his friend in another hug. 


End file.
